a day at the movies
by mastercontrol12
Summary: Zoey and pals go to the movies, but Eddy bulies the wrong girl, Izzy and Tails cameo his this tale.


Mastercontrol theater presents:

"a day at the movies"

Staring:

(disclamer: i do not own the folowing charicters)

Zoey Hanson- mew mew power

Miles "tails" Prower- sonic

Izzy-digimon

Eddy and Edd- Ed,Edd n' Eddy

at the Toon-o-Plex theater, Zoey was wating for her pals,

"geez, what's taking them" she said

suddenly, two figures was walking togther, talking, it was Izzy and Tails.

"so i said to sonic, if you're so awsome, then you don't need me!" Tails said.

" that blue jerk got what was comming to hin"

Izzy agreed.

Sonic and Tails wern't on speaking terms since Sonic stole one of his inventions and won the Noble prize.

"hi guys" Zoey waved,

Tails and Izzy waved back at the same time, they have been inseprable since Izzy moved in to Tails' house

"So Zoey, we're here, is anyone else comming?" Izzy asked,

"yep." Zoey replied as her phone rang.

"hello?" she asked

Izzy managed to get a glance at the caller ID,

"YOU INVITED THE ED'S!" Izzy yelled

"only two of them, Ed had to babysit his sister"

Zoey explained.

"Double D isn't so bad" Tails said

"it ain't him that's the problem." Izzy said

"oh come on Izzy, Eddy isn't that big of a jerk"

Zoey said

just then as if on cue, Eddy and Edd arived

"salutations miss zoey" Edd spoke

"oh look, it's the einstien twins." joked Eddy

in Eddy's arms, was a big jar of cash from his latest scam.

"I see the diet pill scam worked" Zoey pointed out.

everyone laughed as they entered the theater.

"okay, what movie should we see?" Zoey pondered,

there were four movies showing:

Mutant Mounties 6: Red Winter

The Day The Moon Exploded

When Werewolf cheerleaders attack

I'm Not Crazy!, the story of Joan of Arc

After 30 minutes of arguing, yelling, and beating the crap out of each other, they decided to see The Day The Moon Exploded.

They got their Snacks, and took to their seats.

when the movie started, Eddy couldn't see a thing with someone's head in the way, that head however, belonged to Zoey's friend Bridget Verdent. (AN: don't own her either)

"hey Greenie, ya mind removing your head, you're blocking the screen" he yelled

"i'm sorry sir, but i kinda need it to watch the movie." she spoke softly.

"why don't you have tubby next to ya describe it to you" Eddy Said

"sir, my mom is as god made her" she said sternly

"then he shoud have stopped about haflway!"

Eddy chuckled.

1 hour had passed and Eddy was getting bored, so he started kicking Bridget's seat.

"excuse me sir, you seem to be inadvertinly kicking my seat." she said

"you seem to be blah blah blah i'm a green hared loser" Eddy mocked

"yes that's the jist of what i said, would you mind?" she asked

"sure..." eddy said crossing his fingers

a minute later, Eddy was kicking her seat again,

"okay, that is it! sir i..." she said before she was splased with soda.

"who threw that?" Eddy mocked

"sir you absolutly have no manners, i think it's time you learned to behave" she spoke

Eddy only laughed, he knew that Bridget was the weakest of the mew mews.

he was laughing so hard, he didn't see her inject herself with a syringe full of a strange green liquid.

she began to moan as she convulsed, her skin turned a dark green, scales grew, her hands turned into claws and a long muscular tail grew out of the base of her spine.

when it was done, she had transformed into a crocodile-hybrid!

when Eddy saw this, he said "i'm screwed..."

Eddy ran as Bridget chased him around the theater, everyone began to run like crazy.

"should we help?" Zoey asked.

"Eddy dug his own grave, let him deal with it."

Izzy said as he was eating his popcorn.

The ushers tried to calm the former human bridget down, but to no avail.

at last, Eddy was cornered.

"GRRRRAAAW, i'm gonna file a can of whoop-ass on you!" she growled.

then everything went quiet.

as Zoey and her pals left the theater, Bridget was waiting for them, she had reverted to her normal self.

"where's Eddy?" Zoey asked

"he peed his pants and ran." Bridget said softly

"he probbly went home" izzy said.

Zoey shrugged her shoulders as everyone went

home.

Bridget, now alone, burped a loud burp and  
Eddy's shoes came out of her mouth.

"ya know Eddy, you act Rotten, but you sure do taste good." she said as she smiled.

THE END

(if you like what i write, please revew)


End file.
